Cendrillon
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 1... Stefan part à la recherche d'Isobel avec Alaric tandis qu'Eléna apprend malgré elle à mieux connaître Damon. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 6 variations sur le thème Un peu plus chaque jour


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à LJ Smith**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc ma première fan fic sur l'univers de Vampires Diaries…J'ai choisi de respecter l'univers de la série même si j'aime beaucoup le livre J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …Reviews ?**_

**Cendrillon**

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Je me sens troublée… Stefan est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Une journée merveilleuse. Même si nous avons croisé Bonnie et qu'elle refuse toujours de m'adresser la parole. Je suppose qu'après ce qui est arrivé à sa grand-mère c'est normal. N'empêche… J'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu mes deux meilleures amies… Bonnie et Caroline ont arrêté de me proposer de faire des choses avec elle. Avant c'était nous trois… Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'elles deux. _

_Et Stefan et moi. _

_Et Damon. _

_Damon… Sans lui la journée aurait été parfaite. Mais il a suffi qu'il entre dans la pièce pour que le ciel s'obscurcisse… _

_Je dois y aller… Jérémy m'attend et Stefan va venir me chercher un peu plus tard. Nous avons prévu d'aller au cinéma ! Ça nous changera de la chasse aux vampires !_

()()

« Elena ! Stefan est en bas ! »

Eléna referma son journal d'un claquement sec et dévala les escaliers.

« Déjà là ? » salua-t-elle Stefan.

Un regard sombre lui répondit et le sourire d'Eléna s'effaça. Elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et le guida vers le salon à l'abri des oreilles de sa tante.

« Vu ta tête, je suppose que le cinéma est annulé ? »

Stefan lui adressa un sourire contrit

« Que se passe t'il ? » chuchota Eléna

Stefan se pencha sur elle

« Rien… Juste une chose à faire avec Alaric

- Encore des vampires ? Murmura Eléna

- Oui et non… Ne t'en fait pas …

- Damon est au courant ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Le regard de son compagnon se voila

« Non. Ça ne concerne qu'Alaric et moi

- Il pourrait .. Vous aider ,protesta Eléna avant d'éclater de rire. Non c'est vrai .. Damon n'aide personne

- Sauf s'il y trouve un intérêt. Confirma Stefan. Mais cette fois, nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit au courant. Sa présence ne ferait que compliquer les choses… »

Le cœur d'Eléna manqua un battement et elle fouilla les yeux de Stefan

« Est-ce que …

- Oui. Cela concerne Isobel » confirma le jeune homme.

Eléna se troubla, incertaine quand à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait maintenant qu'Isobel était selon toute vraisemblance sa mère mais elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à la voir ainsi… Sa mère … Sa mère était morte dans un accident… Des larmes montèrent à se souvenir et Stefan lui caressa doucement la joue

« Eléna ?

- Je.. Laisse moi venir avec vous »

Le visage de Stefan se ferma

« Hors de question. Alaric dit que cela pourrait être dangereux. Et je le pense aussi.

- Je peux me défendre ! Protesta Eléna

- Pas aussi bien qu'Alaric et tu le sais.

- Stefan…

- Non. Tu vas aller au cinéma avec Caroline et Matt comme prévu et moi je m'occupe des vampires »

Eléna grimaça

« Sans toi ça n'a aucun sens … Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec eux deux

- Caroline m'a dit que Bonnie serait là… »

Eléna hésita. Elle avait de suivre Stefan… Mais peut être que c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait de se rapprocher enfin de son amie

« Profite de ta soirée Eléna. J'ai déjà demandé à Caroline de venir te prendre à sept heures. »

Eléna sourit tendrement

« En somme tu as tout prévu

- Tout, confirma Stefan en l'embrassant légèrement. Je t'appelle ce soir »

Eléna soupira mais la tentation de passer une soirée normale fut la plus forte.

« Sois prudent… »

()()

« Eléna ! Ton .. Chauffeur est là » cria sa tante d'une voix surprise.

Eléna se précipita dans l'escalier et s'arrêta net en trouvant Damon sur le seuil de la porte

« Stefan m'a demandé de venir te prendre…

- J'en doute…grinça Eléna entre ses dents.

- Où l'emmènes tu ? Demanda sa tante

- Au cinéma » répondit Damon en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire charmeur

Eléna le toisa et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait avec réticence

« D'accord… Pas trop tard…commenta sa tante

- Toute la nuit… souffla Damon

- A demain Eléna » se reprit sa tante.

Une fois dehors, Eléna s'arracha au bras de Damon

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! La convaincre de me laisser dehors toute la nuit !

- Oh ça… Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Damon en lui faisant signe de monter en voiture.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit et Eléna monta dans la voiture. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes et elle se tourna vers Damon

« Ce n'est pas la route du cinéma

- Non… Ce ne l'est pas » reconnut le jeune homme.

Furieuse Eléna se tourna vers lui

« Je te préviens Damon si tu…

- Rentre tes griffes Eléna… J'ai beaucoup plus amusant à te proposer »

Agacée par sa nonchalance, Eléna le toisa

« Amusant ?

- Oui pendant que ce cher Stefan et Alaric courent après Isobel… Je me suis dit que nous aussi on pouvait s'amuser »

Eléna soupira

« Tu le savais.

- Je sais tout .. Stefan a toujours été incapable de garder un secret. Se réjouit Damon. Pas comme moi »

Eléna hésita puis

« Où m'emmènes tu au juste ?

- Oh tu ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise .. » lui rétorqua Damon.

Un air renfrogné sur le visage, Eléna se cala dans le siège, bien décidée à ne plus parler.

Damon s'engagea sur une route secondaire et Eléna aperçut une vaste demeure largement éclairée

« Où m'emmènes tu ?

- Tiens, je pensais que tu étais devenue muette. Plaisanta Damon

- Damon…

- Allons tu es née à Mystic Falls et tu ne connais même pas ce manoir ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Eléna… »

La jeune fille tourna un regard furieux vers lui

« C'est la résidence secondaire des Lokwood.

- Ah tu vois quand tu veux… »

Eléna inspira brutalement

« Damon.. Que venons nous faire ici ?

- Voilà qui est mieux. Pour te répondre nous allons au Bal secret des Fondateurs… Tu verras c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une minable soirée au cinéma. »

Eléna poussa un soupir incrédule

« La soirée des quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire que ma soirée au cinéma est minable ! Tu… »

Sans lui accorder un regard, Damon sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière

« J'ai même pensé à la robe »

Eléna hésita et il lui fit un sourire moqueur

« Prête à rentrer dans le grand monde Eléna ?

- Je n'ai pas dit oui

- Mais tu es là… »

La jeune fille hésita et son regard croisa celui de Damon.

« Bon d'accord… Mais c'est la dernière fois.

- La dernière. » Promis Damon d'un ton qui affirmait le contraire.

()()

Vêtue de sa longue robe de satin pourpre, Eléna soupira. Elle avait été folle de suivre Damon, folle de l'accompagner , sans compter ce que dirait Stefan en apprenant …

« Si on ne lui dit pas , il n'en saura rien » murmura Damon

Furieuse, Eléna se retourna vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire calme

« On dirait que quelqu'un a oublié sa veine de vénus…

- Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi ? » lui renvoya Eléna

Damon sourit

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te convaincre… Une danse ? »

Eléna saisit la main tendue et Damon la fit tourner avant de la serrer contre lui. Leurs regards se rejoignirent et Eléna sentit son cœur s'affoler

« Calme toi… » souffla Damon

Eléna se détendit et elle fixa

« Cette fois ci tu l'as fait !

- Pas le moins du monde » rétorqua Damon en la faisant tourner avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Eléna sourit malgré elle

« Voilà qui est mieux… Regarde les .. Ils nous observent tous » souffla Damon à son oreille.

Eléna s'écarta légèrement

« Tu adores ça…

- Quoi ?

- Te moquer d'eux

- La vie est parfois succulente… » répondit Damon.

La danse se termina et Eléna s'écarta, le cœur battant. Elle n'aurait pas du venir.

()()

Une fois dans la voiture, Damon lui fit un sourire

« Avoue que c'était mieux que le cinéma…. »

Eléna soupira et se laissa aller en arrière

« C'était mieux que le cinéma » admit elle

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence et Damon s'arrêta devant la maison endormie

« Debout Cendrillon » plaisanta-t-il

Eléna ouvrit un œil ensommeillé

« Cendrillon ? Releva t 'elle avec amusement

- Pourquoi pas » rétorqua Damon

Le sourire d'Eléna s'accentua et il la regarda

« Pourquoi ris tu ?

- Rien… je ne t'imaginais pas faire référence à Cendrillon c'est tout…

- Ah et qu'est-ce que tu imagines sur moi ? Que je passe mon temps dans des caves à saigner de malheureuses victimes ? »

Mal à l'aise, Eléna déglutit

« Oh ça va … Détends toi Eléna , je plaisantais…Enfin …

- Damon ! »

Il sourit et sortit de la voiture

« Mademoiselle… » déclara-t-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

Eléna sourit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait, amusée.

Damon la fixa un instant et l'attira contre lui. Eléna déglutit

« Damon … »

Ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et elle ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, laissant leurs langues se rejoindre. Damon la serra contre lui avant de la relâcher

« Intéressant…

- Dam…

- Bonne nuit Cendrillon… » lui lança-t-il avant de remonter en voiture.

Seule sur le perron, vêtue de sa robe de bal, Eléna le regarda disparaître….

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Je .. J'ai peine à croire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.. Damon et .. Non c'est impossible. A partir de maintenant je ne sors plus sans ma veine de vénus ! _

()()

« C'était une fausse piste… Isobel n'était pas là . Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir. Alaric a trouvé de nouvelles informations … Et Eléna tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Stefan

« Quoi ? Oui bien sûr… Une fausse piste »

Stefan fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas

« Et toi ? Ta soirée ? Le film était bien ?

- En fait je .. Je ne suis pas allée au cinéma. Commença Eléna d'un ton embarrassé

- Ah oui ? »

Eléna rougit et tressaillit lorsque la voix de Damon s'éleva

« Tiens les amoureux .. Que c'est charmant .. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me sers un verre ? »

Eléna baissa les yeux et Stefan soupira

« Si

- Oh .. Tant pis. Répondit Damon en s'asseyant en face d'Eléna, un verre de sang à la main. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Rétorqua Stefan

- Tsss pourquoi es tu si agressif petit frère … Et comment va notre Cendrillon aujourd'hui ? » Murmura-t-il en fixant Eléna

La jeune fille rougit et Damon la fixa dans les yeux. Stefan fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi l'appelles tu comme ça ?

- Pour rien.. Je me disais que notre chère Eléna serait divine en satin pourpre.. Tu ne crois pas frérot ?

- On a faire » rétorqua Stefan

Eléna se leva avec reconnaissance et le suivit sous le regard ironique de Damon

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Je n'ai pas parlé à Stefan de ce qui c'était passé avec Damon… Après tout cela ne signifie rien. J'étais fatiguée il était … Bref c'est Damon. Stefan m'a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle piste pour retrouver Isobel. Mais cela signifie qu'il devra s'absenter plusieurs jours. Alaric a déjà déposé un congé. J'aimerais aller avec eux mais Stefan me l'a interdit et à moins de me glisser dans leur voiture je ne vois pas comment je pourrais.._

« Se glisser dans leur voiture … tsss tu peux faire mieux Eléna »

La jeune fille sursauta et se leva, furieuse

« Damon ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer !

- Toi tu ne te rappelles pas ? Alors comme ça tu parles de moi dans ton journal ? »

Eléna serra le livre contre elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici Damon ?

- Alors comme ça ça ne signifie rien ?lui renvoya le jeune vampire

- Je suis amoureuse de Stefan ! Bien sûr que ça ne signifie rien ! »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Eléna se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

« Damon arrête !

- Rien du tout ? » lui demanda le vampire, les yeux dans les siens.

Eléna déglutit et avança inconsciemment les lèvres vers lui.

« Intéressant.. »murmura Damon en se contentant de les frôler

Eléna retint son souffle mais il la relâcha

« Je passe te chercher à vingt heures Cendrillon. Mets une jolie robe… Moins voyante que celle du bal »

Avant qu'Eléna ait eu le temps de l'envoyer promener, Damon disparut.

« Alors ça compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau , pesta-t-elle

- Tu parles toute seule ? »

Eléna tressaillit et se retourna vers Stefan, embarrassée

« Je…

- Je ne sais pas après qui tu en as mais j'espère que ce n'est pas moi, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non.. Ce n'est pas toi… »

Stefan l'embrassa rapidement et Eléna se détendit. Tout irait bien. Stefan l'aimait et elle aimait Stefan. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change.

« Alaric m'attend en bas. Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir…

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons eu de nouvelles informations sur Isobel. Nous devons partir au plus vite… Mais je ne pouvais le faire sans t'avoir dit au revoir »

Eléna déglutit et Stefan s'approcha d'elle

« Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours… En attendant, Damon m'a promis de garder un œil sur toi… »

Eléna ne répondit pas, troublée.

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Stefan et Alaric viennent de partir … J'ai appelé Caroline pour qu'on se voit mais elle m'en veut pour le cinéma raté. Je vais rester ici ce soir , hors de question de sortir avec Damon. _

()()

« Tu vas voir l'endroit où je t'emmène est incroyable »

Eléna soupira

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la soirée avec toi Damon

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Stefan n'est pas là et je…

- Au diable Stefan… Tu as besoin de t'amuser Cendrillon »

Eléna hésita… Puis elle soupira. On ne pouvait rien refuser à Damon.

« D'accord mais en amis Damon …

- Amis ? Je n'ai pas d'amis …

- Damon…

- Bon d'accord je promets » répondit Damon d'un ton ironique

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Stefan est parti depuis trois jours. Je commence à m'inquiéter… Même si je dois admettre que pour l'instant, Damon respecte sa promesse. Aussi surprenant que cela soit il me laisse tranquille… En fait… Il peut être très charmant quand il le veut… Il est différent quand Stefan n'est pas là. Plus … humain… Plus … Je ne sais pas. J'apprends à le découvrir un peu plus chaque jour et je dois dire que .. Je l'aime bien. Bien sûr, Damon reste Damon. Il est insupportable mais … Avec lui tout est toujours plus amusant… Dommage qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps comme ça…_

« Six lignes rien que pour moi ? Je devrais me sentir flatté… »

Eléna sursauta et se retourna

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'était ouvert…Alors comme ça tu m'aimes bien ? »

Eléna le fixa, furieuse

« Tu n'étais pas sensé lire ça !

- Non mais je l'ai fait… C'est mon côté insupportable..

- Fiche le camp Damon ! »

Le vampire s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main sur sa joue

« Tu as raison… Je suis trop sage… »

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes et Eléna s'abandonna avant de le repousser

« Oh Eléna je t'en prie… Si tu étais tout à fait honnête tu le reconnaîtrais : tu t'es plus amusée en trois jours avec moi qu'en six mois avec Stefan. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras et s'éloigna

« J'aime Stefan

- Mais oui…

- Je suis sérieuse Damon

- Moi aussi Cendrillon … »

Damon la saisit par les épaules et Eléna frissonna

« Laisse moi…

- Non.. » murmura Damon en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Le cœur d'Eléna s'affola et il la relâcha

« Je n'en veux pas à tes veines… »

Eléna déglutit

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Eléna…

- Quoi ?

- Je disais ..Moi aussi je t'aime bien Eléna. » Articula Damon

Elle rougit et il la relâcha d'un air indulgent

« Tu y viendras de toi-même Eléna… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et coup de chance j'ai l'éternité devant moi »

La jeune fille secoua la tête

« Quoi que … »

Damon sursauta

« Faut que je parte… A bientôt Cendrillon »

Eléna poussa un cri de rage

« Eléna ? Stefan est en bas ! » cria Jérémy.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et passa un main hésitante sur ses lèvres.

« Eléna ?

- J'arrive »

Elle descendit l'escalier et Stefan lui sourit

« Tu m'as manquée…

- Toi aussi.

- Damon a tenu sa promesse ? »

Eléna cligna des yeux

« Quoi ?

- Il devait veiller sur toi il l'a fait ?

- Oui… oui. »

Troublée, la jeune fille laissa Stefan la serrer contre lui.

« Et ton voyage ?

- Une fausse piste encore… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec nous… Mais Alaric pense toutefois que nous tenons une piste sérieuse. On repart dans quelques jours »

Le sang d'Eléna se figea. Elle venait de comprendre que Damon était à l'origine de tout ça. Chacun des voyages de Stefan les éloignait un peu plus l'un de l'autre…

« Eléna ?

- Oui Stefan… je t'écoute »

_Journal d'Eléna Gilbert_

_Je n'ai rien à Stefan sur mes soupçons.. Pas temps que je n'en serais pas sûre… Et puis nous ne faisons rien de mal.. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse de Damon alors…_

« Eléna ! Damon vient d'arriver »

La jeune fille sourit et referma son journal. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour de Stefan… Et se rapprochait d'autant de Damon.

Le pas léger, Eléna descendit l'escalier

« Bonsoir Cendrillon. » Ironisa Damon en lui tendant une rose.


End file.
